Charles
'''Charles '''is a dark-green shirted character who is known for constantly insulting his girlfriend. Despite his obvious hatred for his partner, he still dates her. is often mistaken for Greenshirt. A very distinguishable quality between the two is Charles' head shape. Characteristics Charles wears a green shirt. He is often depicted as behaving meanly towards his girlfriend, insulting her appearance and being cheating on her. Sometimes he makes no effort to hide his infidelity. In comic #2006, it is revealed that he does not even know her name. Often he does not even acknowledge her existence, and when she speaks, he thinks that the nearest inanimate object to him is speaking. Appearances #45 Charles is sitting on a bench with his girfriend. Charles' girlfriend then says that she thinks he never notices her, and that they should break up. Charles leaps up off the bench in shock, thinking that it was the bench that said that. #227 Charles is on the phone with his girlfriend. His girlfriend says that she thinks they should break up, as she feels like he can't grasp basic concepts. Charles throws his phone onto the floor in shock, thinking that his girlfriend is inside the phone. #289 Charles' girlfriend asks him if he values their relationship. Charles notices Yellowshirt playing with a Game Boy. Charles trades his girlfriend in exchange for the Game Boy. #316 Charles notices that his girlfriend is severely injured. Charles asked if she got mugged, and she tells him that he did it when he was drunk. Charles says she had him worried there for a second. #370 Charles' girlfriend tells Charles that he had no right to stab her father in the face, and tells him that people have the right to express themselves without violent intervention. Charles then stabs his girlfriend in the face. #449 Charles is sad because someone stole his dartboard. His girlfriend comforts him and says that he has her, and he'll always have her. Charles throws a dart at her face, and says that it's just not the same. #517 Charles' girlfriend asks Charles what he loves about her. Charles says he loves how "you're always there for me" and "the way you taste on my lips", but then says "as you go deep between my teeth, killing bacteria, which cause bad breath and the gum disease gingivitis". Charles' girlfriend tells him that he's thinking of Listerine. #583 Charles' girfriend says that she wants to help him, but he never talks to her or even tells her whats wrong, and sometimes she feels as if he is building a brick wall around himself. Charles then says that he is building a wall made from sound resistant foam around her. He then says "that should help you shut the hell up". #670 Charles' girlfriend asks him what he thinks of her new look. Charles says he thinks it looks "trashy", upsetting her. He then says he thinks it looks "recycled". #741 Charles' girlfriend is annoyed with Charles because he slammed the door on her and now her nose is bleeding. Charles says that he was holding the door open for her, but she just didn't go through fast enough. He then points out that she doesn't even have a nose. #770 Charles' girlfriend opens the toilet door and sees that the toilet lid is down. She says that is the first considerate thing he has done. She opens the lid and screams, and Charles says that his bees kept escaping, implying that he keeps bees in the toilet. #853 Charles apologises for being mean, and says "it's just that time of the month" for him. Charles' girlfriend says that just happens to girls. Charles looks down, and tells her to call the doctor while he gets a cork. #857 Charles' girlfriend sees Charles drawing something, and asks what it is. He tells her that he is drawing a map. Charles' girlfriend thinks the map looks like eyes, and thinks that he is saying that he gets lost in her eyes. Charles then says that he is not very good at drawing women's chests. #945 Charles asks his girlfriend if she broke wind. She says that he put eggs in the pantry. Charles says that he almost didn't love her anymore for a second there. #965 Charles' girlfriend asks him how she can make him love her. Charles suggests laser vaginoplasty. Charles girlfriend questions the idea of getting laser surgery on her vagina, and Charles tells her that lasers and vaginas happen to be two of his favourite things. #1060 Charles' girlfriend says that her sister quit her job, and says that she can be stupid sometimes. Charles says "bitches be crazy". Eventually he realises that he has been offensive, but still continues to use the word "bitch". #1074 Charles' girlfriend asks him if he considers himself her boyfriend. Charles says no. Charles' girlfriend is suprised. Charles asks his girlfriend is she considers herself as his boyfriend. Charles' girlfriend says that does not make sense. Charles calls her a hypocrite. #4867 Charles returns in Rob's later style. He and his girlfriend enter a building with a sign "Romantic Gateways". They approach the counter, and Charles makes a gesture to order something. Girlfriend sees a plane fly away and has a disappointed look on her face. Charles is on a beach "I got away!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Comics